Printing methods using stencils and impression print rollers for printing on webs of materials have been known for some time. Recently possibilities have also been proposed to provide webs of material with a printing pattern using controlled liquid jets without using a screen stencil. The jet nozzles delivering the controlled liquid jets must operate in a very exact way and must open and close very quickly.